


Kwami Swap

by CosmoandWanda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crush, F/M, Kwami Swap, Silly, they so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Ladybug has always wondered if she could pull of Chat's suit... so whats the harm in a bet?





	

This was not supposed to happen. She was not supposed to be on a roof at two in the morning with a cat hot on her heels, and she was most definitely not thinking of letting him catch her, just to see what would happen.  


Ladybug and Chat regularly played games on their patrols to make them more interesting. Sometimes they were word games like one line stories, but most times they were variations of tag. This was the latter. It wasn’t a typical variation, not like games where someone had to only take the streets, or a hide and go seek combo, oh no. This was a bet.  


See, after having their powers for several years, it had become a common thought experiment between them to talk about switching powers. Would they be as effective? Would Chat know how to use his lucky charm objects? Would Ladybug know how to use his baton? Could Chat actually swing as fast on her yo-yo? They were harmless little questions that led to a lot of fun banter and some truly terrible puns, but today it led to this.  


Their patrol had started a little later than normal due to a civilian arrangement of Chat’s, which usually meant a shorter run through the city. That was what was supposed to happen. Marinette was going to be in bed at a normal hour after staying up late designing for a week, taking advantage of how tired she would feel after patrol. Unfortunately, her ridiculous partner had other plans.  


“So my lady, I have a proposition for you.”  


“For the last time Kitty, I’m not dating you if we beat the next akuma. We always win.”  


“Okay, one- rude. Two, that’s not what this is. I’ve been stuck at the most boring occasion of my entire life for the past several hours, and I’ve decided on a bet.” He said smugly, watching Ladybug’s demeanor change at the mention of a challenge.  


“I’m listening…” She said, a slow smile creeping across her face.  


“A simple race. If you win, no puns for an entire akuma. If I win… we switch kwami the next patrol.” He finished, a toothy grin gleaming through the slight fog of the night.  


Ladybug considered this for a moment. She knew what a race meant. It was her job to get to the object either before him, or before he caught her. He never had much of a chance at winning in a race on nights like this where mist had slicked the roofs and streets, which is why they had added the tag element. She would do a lot to have an entire akuma battle without puns. It wasn’t that she hated them per say, it was that they were distracting. A pun could worm its way through her thoughts and cause her to spend more time wondering how on earth he produced puns like air than figuring out how to beat an akuma. During patrols she could properly rebut them, but battle didn’t give her the luxury. Also, if she lost…  


She had to admit, a good portion of her wanted to see what forms their suits would take. She knew they altered depending on who wore them, and the potential for cool design elements excited her. It also never hurt to compete in new ways, and she was interested in seeing Chat use her yoyo.  


“Okay, one exception. When I win, if the next akuma is easy to beat, it extends to one patrol.” Chat’s tail twitched with excitement. Part of why tag fit them so well was that he couldn’t escape the compulsion to hunt that Plagg infected him with, and any prospect of a chase was thrilling.  


“Well then… accepted. It’s nice to know you’re so confident, but know I am determined to never be silenced. The buzz of a good pun is too good to pass up.” Ladybug groaned. He laughed. “The usual, my lady?”  


“Sure thing kitty. See you there!” And she leapt off the building  


*****

“I can’t believe this. You!! You had this! I can’t-” Ladybug glared down at her laughing partner. She had long ago confessed to being a fan of Adrien Agreste, and it seemed that Chat had information she did not, because right in the middle of their route was a giant, new billboard of Adrien’s newest shoot. An advertisement for Gabriel’s men’s line, featuring his son in a blazer and slacks, but absolutely no shirt. His face was tilted down in a little laugh, a small smile that was surprisingly genuine and melted Marinette right to her core. Chat seemed to have known this would be up for their little game, and tackled her right as she hesitated to get a better look.  


“Bugaboo, I can’t help your little celebrity crush! You have to be able to work past distractions!” He teased from his spot wound around her feet. He laughed as she blushed and spluttered, a side of her he so rarely got to see.  


“Okay, okay! Fine! I regret telling you though. It’s been years and you never seem to let up about it.” She smiled through her exasperated scolding to let him know she wasn’t actually mad. “So. How are we gonna do this swap thing? We obviously can’t meet up as civilians, and I don’t know about you, but meeting up as us and then switching sounds like a good way to get caught…”  


“Hm, you know, I hadn’t gotten that far in my plan…” Ladybug scoffed at this, knowing full well he had just hoped they could meet up outside of the masks. “We could have our kwamis deliver the miraculous to each other? Plagg is saying he knows how to find you.”  


Tikki agreed with her tinkling presence in the back of Marinette’s mind as she did when she was transformed. With a resigned sigh, she nodded.  


“Okay, but… only for one patrol. Wednesday, okay? I’ll send Tikki a few minutes before patrol. Also…” she said as she stood and readied her yoyo. “Don’t feel too bad when I look better than you in the suit.” With a wink, she was off.

***  


“Sup bakery girl.” Plagg said as he flew up next to the fidgeting Marinette. She jumped slightly at his greeting and flashed him a smile.  


“Hi there! You’re awfully cute. Tikki told me you would be. She- ah- here, she also told me you liked cheese? I hope this is okay…” Marinette passed him one of her dad’s cheese danishes, and Plagg grinned at her.  


“I bet you two get along so well,” he said around the danish. Marinette cocked her head.  


“Us two?”  


“You and Tikki. You’re both… sweet. Sickly sweet if you ask me… not as bad as lover boy though,” he grumbled, licking the crumbs off his paws. “Anyway. You say “claws out” when you wanna transform. I saw Spots on my way here, so I bet A- uh, Chat is on his way.”  


“Alright! Plagg, claws out!” Marinette grinned as the familiar warmth of transformation trailed over her skin. She closed her eyes and felt a small weight twitch on the top of her head. Opening her eyes, she found her hair blocking some of her vision. “Uh, Plagg? You… you messed up my hair?” She felt him laughing at the back of her consciousness, making her sigh. “Okay, okay fine, let me fix this mess and I’ll go.”

***  


“Kitty! I have a bone to pick with you!” Marinette exclaimed as she landed next to her partner. “I-oh.” Her words faltered as she looked at her open mouthed partner. His hair was neat and was obviously the result of a lot of time, and she wondered if that was how his hair looked de-transformed. It was lighter than it was when he was Chat, just as Marinette’s hair became more blue when she was Ladybug. The pale strands seemed locked in place by a careful application of gel, and if she was honest, it was infuriatingly familiar.  


His continued silence gave her time to take in the rest of his outfit, which had- “POCKETS? Tikki are you fucking joking? Why don’t I get pockets?” This seemed to startle something in Chat, as he proceeded to burst out laughing.  


“She- oh my- she said! She knew you’d be mad!” He managed between giggles. Ladybug continued to frown, only spurring on his laughter. He slowed his chuckles as if remembering something, and struck a pose. “By the way, my Lady, what else do you think? I think I wear it better..”  


“Oh don’t you even start! I had to go back and put my hair in this stupid bun because your kwami messed up my hair! It’s not fair!” She threw back, letting a small smile slip at his continued preening. She struck a pose of her own, hands on her hips with one leg slightly forward, and her head held high. “I happen to think that even with this disadvantage, I rock your suit better than you do. You’re just jealous.” He coughed a laugh, delighted at the confident banter.  


“Well Bug, you certainly look good,” he purred, leaning close to her. Ladybug stood her ground, accepting his game. “But... I have to say… the bun is my favorite part.” She tilted her chin higher, and he took another step forward, nearly making their noses touch. He blinked, realizing how close this actually made them. “Wow. When did you get so short? I’m bending down a little and still tower over you.”  


“I’m sorry not all of us can be giants! My mom is like 150cm! You only like the bun because it makes me look taller!” She stomped her foot which started Chat’s giggles again. Determined to bring back their challenge, she ducked under him and sashayed away, making sure to throw a ridiculous model face over her shoulder at her partner when she checked to make sure he was looking. He was, and was obviously trying hard to not show how hooked he was on her little show. “Still Chat, what do you think? I love the way the black makes my eyes pop in the mask, and the pockets have new little paw print charms on the end. Plus, these boots!” She accentuated the word with a little twirl. “They’re so...macho. I bet I can kick so much better now!” Ladybug’s teasing glance met Chat’s slightly dreamy look. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to return the show. It was a competition, after all.  


“Well, I have to say, I think the red is a beautiful contrast with my own eyes, has there ever been a more classic combination of colors? And... the… do you hear that?” Chat asked as Marinette felt the ears on her head twitch, and she turned in the direction of the noise. With her newly acquired night vision, she could clearly see Alya down below, frantically taking pictures. A small grin flashed on her face as she turned to the squinting Chat. “Well kitty, it appears we can have a judge for our little contest, shall we?” He looked slightly bewildered as she took out her baton and swooped down near Alya, but followed nonetheless.  


As it turned out, neither one of them were particularly talented at each other's weapons, and both ended up in a tangled heap in front of the dazed reporter.  


“Oh my gosh, Ladybug? Chat Noir? Have you changed suits? Is this the result of an Akuma? What sort of power does it have to cause this? Can you not use each other’s powers?” She asked in a flurry.  


Chat was the first to rise, and offered a hand to Ladybug. They looked at each other and then Alya, deciding how to phrase the situation without alluding that their kwami had been flying freely around the city.  


“There is no Akuma, this is the result of a... training exercise. Anyway, we have a question for our most dedicated reporter.” Ladybug cleared her throat and struck a pose, hoping dearly that Chat was also making a fool of himself. A slight flush of embarrassment came over her face as she realized how silly they probably looked. “Who wears it better?” She held her breath as she waited for Alya’s reaction.  


The girl slowly circled, examining the duo while struggling to keep a straight face. As Alya came back around to the front, a small blush appeared on her face as Ladybug winked at her.  


“Ladybug! I-I mean, like you both look adorable in each other’s outfits, but like Ladybug, you- you look… as strong as you are, really. I love those boots, especially. But Chat! You just... You look like you’re playing dress up. You actually kinda remind me of a classmate with your hair like that…” Alya’s blush had gone from fire truck to nonexistent as she reexamined Chat, and he faltered.  


“WELL we need to finish up patrol! Gotta practice! To learn how each other's weapons work! Yup! Gotta go! Good one my Lady, I must agree that you are the bugs knees in my suit!” he exclaimed as he wound up the yoyo to escape any further investigation. Before Ladybug could shout a warning, Chat was yanked by the magical toy and thrown across the Parisian sky. Ladybug shook her head and turned to Alya with a smile.  


“Thanks for judging! I’d better go make sure that cat doesn't injure himself, so I’ll be off! It’s pretty late, will you be able to make it home safe?”  


“Yeah! I’m actually going to the store...” Alya trailed off looking at Ladybug like she had appraised Chat moments earlier.  


“Midnight ice cream cravings?” Ladybug giggled, oblivious to the questioning on Alya’s face. “Yeah, my friend gets them a lot. Have fun with your chunky monkey, and goodnight!” And with that she haphazardly followed Chat’s trajectory, leaving an awed Alya in her wake.


End file.
